


See clearly now - Soulbound

by baylisself



Series: Sylvix Week 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sylvix Week (Fire Emblem), sylvix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 22:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baylisself/pseuds/baylisself
Summary: It's Felix's 22nd birthday and the vision of his soulmate will be revealed.Sylvix Week 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvix Week 2019, Day 2: Soulmates/Dreams

“Soooo, tonight is the big night, huh?” Sylvain asked Felix, grinning at him broadly. His breath stunk of beer, and he was tipped precariously on the stool next to Felix, one arm slung around Felix's waist. This was supposed to be *Felix’s* birthday, why the hell was Sylvain getting so sloshed?

Felix drunk his own dark ale, pushing Sylvain's arm away. “If you fall, I’m not catching you,” he muttered.

“I won’t fall! I want to be here for thish,” Sylvain slurred. His movements were loose and exaggerated, the alcohol hitting him hard. He leaned his head forward onto his arms on the bar in front of them. 

Ingrid, on Felix’s other side, shook her head. “What an idiot. Why's he drinking so much?” She sipped her wine and watched him over the rim of the glass. "Don’t worry about him, Fe, this is your day. Dima and I will take him back if he passes out.”

Dimitri, on the other side of Ingrid, nodded gravely, his armed wrapped possessively around Ingrid. “Indeed, fear not, we will take care of him.”

Felix snorted, “I’m definitely not worried about him." He looked up at the clock with a sigh. It was 10pm. Only two more hours until he turned 22, until the fated day that was supposedly _“the most important day of his life”_, as everyone kept pointing out. He personally thought it was such bullshit. 

Ingrid leaned to his ear and whispered, “He’s just upset because he didn’t get a vision about his soulmate yet. I’ve tried to tell him that his soulmate must be younger than him, and to just be patient.”

Felix nodded and looked back at Sylvain, who was now snoring loudly on the bar. “Yeah. He stays up almost every night until after midnight now, on the offhand chance that his soulmate turns 22. Doesn’t want to miss it.” Felix grimaced and grabbed a few peanuts from the bar. “I think I’m just gonna head out now Ingy.”

Ingrid looked scandalized. “But there’s only like an hour left!” she said, pointing at the clock.

Felix stood up and shoved Sylvain awake with his foot. He wasn’t about to carry him. “I really don’t believe in this crap, you know that. I just want to go home, and get him home,” he jerked his thumb in Sylvain’s direction. The two had been roommates throughout college, and they had continued the arrangement after Sylvain had graduated. Money wasn’t particularly a problem for them, considering their families, but rent was not cheap and it seemed wasteful to live separately.

Dimitri took one of Sylvain’s arms around his shoulder and Felix took the other, and they walked the few blocks to their flat. Luckily they live on the first floor, so there were no stairs to navigate. “See you guys around, thanks for… uh, sharing a drink on my birthday.” Felix shrugged off his jacket after they had arranged Sylvain on the couch. Dimitri and Ingrid made a few more pitiful protests at their sudden ejection, but Felix just gently pushed them out and closed the door in their faces, leaving them sputtering on the doorstep. 

Felix dragged his hand down his face and collapsed on the couch next to Sylvain. Sylvain was watching him, his eyes only partially open. “Ugh, if you’re awake, why didn’t you walk back on your own?” Felix snapped. Sylvain promptly closed his eyes again, pretending to be asleep.

Felix groaned and leaned back, closing his own eyes. He thought, not for the first time, that the world would be a better place if this whole “soulmate vision” business simply ceased to exist. Sylvain had been so hyped up on his 22nd birthday that he had almost started crying when no vision came to him. Felix had patted him on the back and grunted, trying to make him feel better. Looking back, he probably wasn’t the best choice for emphatic comfort.

Sylvain suddenly spoke up. “Hey Fe, how come you say you don’t believe in soulmates?” he asked. 

Felix cracked open his eyes and Sylvain was sitting up, looking remarkably sober. “I just... “ Felix considered, wondering how best to explain. He wasn’t the best at expressing himself with words, often finding that people misunderstood the depths of his feelings. “I just think that people should find love on their own. Like it just seems so cheap to have everything laid out for you.”

Sylvain grinned. "Oh, so you're a romantic at heart, huh? I guess I should have known."

Felix rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Besides, what if you fall in love with someone and then your soulmate ends up being someone else? Then what?"

Sylvain leaned a little closer, his chin resting on one hand. "Are you speaking from personal experience?" he asked slyly.

Felix turned away, he could feel his face blushing. Why was Sylvain so damned observant? "Of course not," he spit out. He felt Sylvain's hand on his arm and he turned back. Sylvain was staring at him, his eyes warm caramel. Sylvain slowly released him, his fingers tracing down Felix's arm and lightly resting on his palm. Felix shivered unintentionally and Sylvain’s lip turned into a wicked grin.

“Oh, I think you are,” he said and ran his hand back up Felix’s arm, lightly running along the edge of Felix’s jaw. Felix wanted to pull back, but he was frozen at his touch. “Stop me if you want, otherwise I’m gonna keep going,” Sylvain said. Felix’s eyes widened and he felt his heart pounding in his chest.

“Ok then,” Sylvain said and brought his hand up to Felix’s cheek, stroking on to his hairline, and twirling one of the stray hairs around his finger. “I should have done this sooner, I didn’t realize you would be ok with this.” Sylvain said, leaning forward and gently pressing his lips to Felix’s. Felix stiffened at the touch, and then eagerly reciprocated. Sylvain’s lips were warm and soft.

Sylvain trailed small kisses down his jaw and then nibbled on his neck, his large hands pulling Felix’s shirt collar out of the way gently. Felix gasped and tilted his head back, allowing more access. Sylvain reached his hand around Felix’s head and pulled the hair tie free. He brushed his hands through Felix’s hair and grabbed, pulling him closer. “So damn beautiful.” He whispered, as he nudged Felix’s ear, breathing softly in, and letting his tongue trail down his neck, where he had previously nibbled.

“Wh…what are you doing?” Felix asked breathily, his brain finally catching up to the situation at hand.

“What does it look like? You think I’m cooking dinner or something here?” Sylvain asked with a small laugh, and his lips were back on Felix’s before he could respond. Sylvain was a very good kisser, leaving Felix feeling hot and weak. Felix wondered just how many women he had practiced with, but the thought quickly slipped away as Sylvain prodded his lips with his tongue. Felix opened, and Sylvain’s tongue was inside, gently brushing along his lips and tongue. Felix groaned, and blushed in embarrassment.

Sylvain made an approving sound, pushing his lips more tightly, and then his hands were at Felix’s shirt, skillfully unbuttoning until Felix was suddenly without a top. This was all happening so fast, Sylvain was so smooth. Felix felt overwhelmed. He pushed back on Sylvain’s chest and Sylvain looked at him, his eyes hooded. “You want me to stop?” he asked. 

“N…no.” Felix said, and looked away. He had wanted this for so long, and Sylvain was even hotter than he had imagined in his fantasies. His red hair was tousled, his lips were shining, and his eyes looked hungry. “Just… you have too many clothes on.” Felix whispered.

Sylvain smiled cockily and pulled off his sweater in one brisk movement. “Better?” he asked.

Felix blinked at his muscled chest and nodded, his fingers tracing the hard muscles, starting near one of his nipples and moving slowly down his stomach, and circling there. Sylvain let out a small gasp when Felix’s fingertips brushed the edge of his pants and Felix smiled. “You devil!” Sylvain plunged back in for another kiss, and looped his arms behind Felix, picking him right off the couch.

Felix lost his balance for one moment, falling backwards, but Sylvain was holding him tight, and Felix wrapped his legs around his waist, as Sylvain carried him into the bedroom. Felix’s hands eagerly grabbed Sylvain’s back, the muscles there firm and tight, flexing under the pressure of carrying Felix. Felix kissed desperately, wanting more, wanting to feel more of Sylvain. Feel him everywhere, all at once.

Sylvain collapsed on top of him on the bed, and he ran his hands teasingly up and down Felix’s chest, lightly, maddeningly, until Felix was shivering at the slightest movement. “Sylvain!” he whined. 

Sylvain leaned forward and his tongue lightly lapped at Felix’s nipple. Felix gasped and arched his hips up, heat spiking directly from his nipple to his dick. “Fuck!” he hissed. Sylvain hummed approvingly and began circling his nipple with his tongue, and then sucking. His fingers lightly danced along the other one, and Felix squirmed beneath him, feeling like he was completely at Sylvain’s mercy.

“More Sylvain, I need more,” he complained, trying to push Sylvain’s shoulders down lower, where his dick was straining painfully at his tight pants. 

“Goddess Felix, who knew you were so needy?” Sylvain smirked, as he slowly brought his hands lower, shimmying off Felix’s pants. But much to Felix’s frustration, he didn’t touch his cock, he just slowly traced his hands and lips and tongue along Felix’s legs, his hip bones, and his inner thighs until Felix’s legs were shaking and he felt like he was going crazy from anticipation.

“Sylvain!” he whimpered. “Please.” His mind was focused, every tiny lick of Sylvain’s tongue felt like a lightning strike, the fire going directly to where he desperately needed friction.

“Please what?” Sylvain asked, bringing his mouth right next to the head of Felix’s cock. Felix tried to jerk his hips up, but Sylvain was holding him firm. “Please what, darling?”

“Uggghh, touch me! Touch my dick, please!” Felix begged, squirming uselessly under Sylvain’s strong grip.

“As you command,” Sylvain said, and lightly lapped at the slit of Felix’s cock. Felix’s hips jumped and he moaned, biting into his fisted hand. Sylvain slowly circled the head, his hand gripping along the base, slowly moving up and down as his tongue lapped at the sensitive underside of Felix’s cock. 

“Oh yesssss, more yes Sylvain, s’good.” Felix whimpered, his body shaking at each flick of Sylvain’s tongue.

Sylvain slowly lowered his mouth down around Felix, and Felix bucked at the sudden warm tightness. Sylvain began to move up and down, and Felix couldn’t help but match the movement. How could Sylvain take him so deeply, so completely? His mouth was so hot, and his eyes were searing into Felix with every movement. Felix clawed at his shoulders, his nails digging in, as he pushed harder, faster.

He wouldn’t last long like this, he’d never experienced anything like this before! “Sylv… cl…I’m clo….close!” he managed to get out, between moans. Sylvain hummed and sucked him even deeper, his throat closing tightly around Felix. Felix noticed that Sylvain was pumping his hand along his own hard cock, and that was more than Felix could take, and his vision exploded into white. Sylvain choked a little, and then came himself, the white jets spurting across Felix’s thighs.

Felix breathed hard for a few minutes, his hand resting lightly on Sylvain’s chest. His hair was a tangled mess splayed behind him. Sylvain’s face was flushed red, his lips raw and puffy looking. “Shit, I love you Felix.” Sylvain said and Felix smiled. “Me too,” he said softly.

*****

Felix’s eyes popped open and he jerked upright and glanced at the clock. It was 12:23. Remnants of the vision flashed through his mind and he felt his face flush hotly. He glanced at Sylvain, sitting next to him on the couch, and Sylvain was staring at him, his eyes dark. He stood slowly, menacingly, and stepped towards Felix, a wicked grin on his face. “Finally. Finally, you’re mine now.”

_Oh shit._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sylvix Week 2019, Day 3: Modern AU  
Day 3 & 4 will just be additional chapters on this same work, hope that's ok. I wanted to write more about these 2.

Felix awoke groggily to the sound of banging. He cracked open his eyes, and there was daylight streaming through the windows and snoring next to him. What the hell? What time was it? He blearily sat up and stared at Sylvain lying next to him, naked as the day he was born. The previous night came back to him in a rush, the vision and then the amazing aftermath based wholly in reality. _That had been real??_ Felix held his breath and tentatively reached his hand out, hovering over Sylvain’s hip.

The bang came again, and he startled. Someone was knocking on his door, about to break it down from the sound of things. Felix stumbled up and dug through the crumpled clothes on the floor. Where were his pants? He slid on a pair of sweats and snuck out the door, closing it tightly behind him. “Hold on, hold on! I’m coming,” he grumbled as he crossed the living room and swung wide the door.

Ingrid was standing there, one hand raised to knock again, and the other balancing two cups of coffee and her phone. “Felix!” she shouted.

Felix winced and stepped back. “You don’t need to yell, I’m right here. Shit.” He took one of the coffees from her and whirled to sit on one of the kitchen stools.

“Do you even CHECK your phone? What the fuck? You didn’t respond last night and then you missed class this morning. What happened? Did you get a vision?” Ingrid started with an angry tone, but it had turned into excitement by the end of her questions. 

Felix blinked at her and picked his phone up from the kitchen counter. 47 missed texts and 6 missed calls. He scanned through a few of them.

\---

12:01am – Ingrid: So?? Vision?

12:06am – Ingrid: Seriously WTF, I need to know

12:09am – Ingrid: Sylvain won’t answer!! COME ON!!

12:13am – Dimitri: Felix, please respond. Ingrid is going insane

12:27am – Ingrid: …

12:33am – Ingrid: I hate you Felix. You bastard. Call me first thing in the morning.

7:01am – Ingrid: HELLO??? Answer your damn phone

8:13am – Ingrid: unbelievable, you are missing class too?

9:45am – Rodrigue: good morning son, happy birthday. I just wanted to check in and see how… uh… how things went last night? Should I be planning on meeting a lovely young lady soon?

10:14am – Ingrid: FELIX. I WILL KILL YOU.

10:16am – Dimitri: Felix, are you well? Sylvain is not responding either, was there a fire? A robbery? A death in the family?

10:45am - Ingrid: REPLY> FELIX NOW

11:34am – Ingrid: Ok. I’m getting worried for real now. I’m coming over.

\---

“Damn,” Felix muttered, looking back up at Ingrid. “What time is it?”

“It’s after noon Felix. And you look like shit. Your face. Your hair.” Felix heard a snap as he scrolled through more messages and looked up to see Ingrid holding her phone up.

“Don’t take a picture, what the fuck?” he reached for her phone and Ingrid giggled back.

“If you think that’s something, you should see his sex face,” Sylvain said from the living room, and they both jumped and turned to stare at him. He was standing there in nothing but boxers, his hair crumpled to one side and twisted every which way, several bruises and marks visible along his neck and chest. Felix winced, did he look as bad as that? He sought his reflection in the side of the toaster – nope even worse.

“Oh. My. God.” Ingrid said and stood up, her face suddenly turning back and forth between Sylvain and Felix. “No fucking way. Oh my GOD!” her hand popped up to her mouth and she snapped another pic.

“Stop taking pictures!” Felix yelled, lunging for her phone.

“Don’t worry Ingy, I can get you even better ones,” Sylvain said with a wink, and Ingrid collapsed back onto the stool, her mouth still hanging open in shock.

“Good morning sunshine,” Sylvain said, sauntering into the kitchen and throwing his arms around Felix with a wide smile. Felix stiffened, his shoulders tense, and Sylvain leaned forward and smooched him on the cheek.

“Oh. My. God. Ohmygodohmygod!” Ingrid repeated, irritatingly.

“Ughhh, stop saying that,” Felix said, glaring at her.

“I’m sorry, I just… I’m in shock here. So you guys… “ her voice trailed off. “I guess that’s why you didn’t answer your phone or come to class,” she said thoughtfully.

“Yeah sorry, Felix didn’t sleep too well last night,” Sylvain said with an evil grin, and he nibbled Felix’s ear. Felix blushed and pushed him off, the feel of his bare chest against his own was too much to handle right now.

“Shut up,” he grumbled. “Don’t you have work?”

Sylvain brought his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck, and Felix couldn’t help but notice how his pecs flexed with the movement, and he found his eyes wandering all over Sylvain’s naked chest. Sylvain grinned at him and winked. “Nah, I took the day off.”

“When did you do that? You just woke up.” Felix said, fighting bravely to keep his eyes on his coffee cup instead of Sylvain. Sylvain, his… boyfriend? Lover? Soulmate? Felix bit his lip, this was all too much, too soon.

“Oh I took it off weeks ago,” Sylvain said casually, pouring a ridiculous amount of sugar into the other coffee, and stirring.

“Huh?”

“I was just hoping,” Sylvain said, his warm eyes meeting Felix’s. 

Felix gasped and felt a rush of warmth fill his body. He turned to Ingrid, who was mumbling “oh my god” again and snapping pictures. “Hey sorry Ingy, but can you leave now?” he asked. Ingrid nodded and giggled and practically danced out of the apartment. “Oh, and don’t fucking post those pictures!” Felix called after her, as she waved.

He closed the door and turned back to Sylvain, who had followed him over. He lazily ran his finger up and down Felix’s side and Felix shivered. “Did you really mean that? About… I mean about hoping?” he asked softly.

Sylvain put his hands on Felix’s hips and pulled him close. “Absolutely Fe. I’ve always hoped it was you. Come on, you must have felt the same, right?” He tilted Felix’s chin up with one of his fingers.

Felix chewed his lip and nodded. Sylvain smiled and he leaned down, his lips meeting Felix’s. Sylvain smelled like sandalwood and tasted like sweetened coffee, the mixture intoxicating. Felix eagerly responded, the kiss deepening and Sylvain pulled his hips even closer, until their stomachs touched. Felix could feel himself getting aroused already. Sylvain would be the death of him, he was certain. How much sex could someone have before they just died, he wondered vaguely as Sylvain reached his arms around Felix’s back, and squeezed his ass.

“Hey Fe, want to try something?” Sylvain asked. Felix rolled his eyes, Sylvain already knew Felix would try pretty much anything at this point. “Come on in here,” he said, dragging Felix by the wrist, into Sylvain’s bedroom. Sylvain’s room was spotless – he didn’t come across as particularly organized, but he was meticulous about cleanliness. Felix wasn’t about to complain: their living area would look like a tornado if cleaning duty fell solely to Felix.

Sylvain gently pushed him onto the bed and pulled a tube of something from the nightstand. “Uh, what are you planning here?” Felix asked, his voice rough.

“Don’t worry, I’ve done lots of research,” Sylvain said and Felix suddenly started laughing. 

“I bet you have, you watch so much porn I’m surprised our ISP hasn’t cut us off,” Felix chuckled. He noticed that Sylvain’s cheeks were pink. 

Sylvain gently pushed Felix down and straddled him, one knee on either side of his waist. “Well now I can have what I really want, so that isn’t gonna be a problem anymore,” he said, and it was Felix’s turn to blush.

“I’ll go really slow, but let me know if you want to stop or anything, ok?” Sylvain asked.

“Uh,” Felix said, warily eyeing Sylvain’s bulge. He had seen his size last night and Sylvain was blessedly endowed in more ways than one. It didn’t seem possible that he would ever fit.

“Don’t worry, I won’t go in yet,” Sylvain reassured him with a smile. “We have lots of time, right?” he asked, and Felix felt himself relax. Of course Sylvain would be gentle with him, they were soulmates. They had forever. Felix trusted Sylvain with his life.

“Ok,” he said, and he pulled Sylvain closer, keen for the delicious taste of his mouth. He let his tongue wander slowly, prodding, Sylvain responding warmly. Sylvain’s hands were everywhere on Felix’s bare skin, touching, gently teasing. Gods, he was so good at this! Felix felt ashamed at his own lack of experience, but at least Sylvain seemed to be enjoying himself as well, considering the hardness of his member pressed into Felix’s inner thigh.

Sylvain gripped his hair firmly in one hand and tugged his head to the side, eliciting a groan from Felix. Sylvain nibbled at his neck, worrying a bruise from the previous night, brushing his teeth gently, then kissing and sucking until Felix was wiggling in his hands. Sylvain smiled and retrieved the tube. “Ready?” he asked.

Felix rolled his eyes and covered his face with one of his arms. “Obviously,” he said, his cock hard and dripping between them. He pulled his legs up, arching his back, as Sylvain re-positioned himself lower. All of those fencing lessons were finally paying off – flexibility was not an issue, he could probably stay like this all day.

Sylvain circled the head of Felix’s cock, spreading the wetness along his length. He rubbed slow and steady and Felix was shivering at his touch. Then the fingers of his other hand ran lower, along the skin below his cock, brushing along his ass. Sylvain leaned forward and Felix couldn’t see what he was doing until there was a sudden soft wet lap at his hole. He gasped and bucked his hips up at the sudden feeling, and Sylvain hummed approvingly. “Shit! Sylvain! What are you doing?” he asked in shock.

“Just getting you ready, my love.” Felix’s cock twitched at the nickname and he bit into his fist again as Sylvain went back to licking, gently prodding at the rim of his hole, until he slowly went inside, wetly exploring. 

Holy shit, this was intense. Felix was rocking his head slowly from side to side, trying not to move his legs and hit Sylvain’s head. This was sooo good, just way too much. Sylvain paused and looked up at him. “Mmm, you’re doing great babe. I’m going to put a finger in now, ok.”

“Sylvain! Just do it already. Fuck!” Felix said anxiously. And then Sylvain pushed his finger in to the first knuckle and Felix clenched and froze. It was not necessarily painful, but not particularly pleasant either; sort of a strange full feeling. After a moment of Sylvain gently stroking his legs and making soothing sounds, Felix relaxed. “Ok,” he whispered. “Ok, go on.”

Sylvain pressed his finger in more until he couldn’t go any farther. He carefully moved, circling inside of Felix, slowly spreading. “You’re doing so good for me, love. So very good,” he murmured.

“Shut up,” Felix whispered, so softly he was sure Sylvain couldn’t hear him. The feeling of having him inside his ass was gradually going from uncomfortable to actually pretty nice. Sylvain was moving his finger in and out and Felix was definitely starting to see the appeal of this, his hips unintentionally started moving along, pushing back at Sylvain’s movements. Sylvain’s other hand was still rubbing his cock, so maddeningly slowly.

Then Sylvain pushed another finger to Felix’s entrance and paused. Felix nodded and he slowly pushed in, Felix gasping at the extra pressure. It felt so full already and an image of Sylvain’s hard dick popped into Felix’s mind, and he squeezed his eyes shut. How would he ever fit? Then Sylvain was scissoring and spreading inside of him, reaching deeper until he hit a spot and Felix yelped at the sudden jolt of pleasure. “Ho….holy shit, Sylvain. Shit, yes… there. What… uhhhhh… was that?” Felix threw his head back and moaned as Sylvain grinned and began moving in and out with his fingers, brushing that magical spot over and over. His climax came quickly and suddenly, and Felix clenched around Sylvain with a shout, his eyes bursting with light at the overwhelming rush.

Sylvain milked his cock with his hand until Felix came down, and then he slowly removed his fingers, leaving Felix feeling very empty all of the sudden. He wrapped his arm around Felix and laid beside him, murmuring approvingly. Felix closed his eyes and curled into Sylvain’s chest, warm and content.

After a few minutes, he noticed that Sylvain was moving his other hand lazily along his own cock and Felix sat up, feeling stupid. “Oh, Sylvie… I … you… how can I help?” he asked, reaching out to him.

Sylvain grabbed his hand and smiled. “It’s ok, you’ve done enough today. I’ll take care of this real fast.”

Felix shook his head adamantly. “No way, I want to help. I want you to feel like I did. Let me take care of you too.”

Sylvain’s eyes widened and his smile broadened. “Well ok Fe, if you really want to.” He removed his hand and spread his legs so Felix could kneel between them.

Felix took his hard cock in his hand, and moved like he would to pleasure himself. Sylvain moaned and leaned his head back. Felix watched him, desire blossoming within him. He wanted to see Sylvain fall apart like he had, overcome with pleasure, overwhelmed with Felix. Felix looked down at Sylvain’s cock. Could he do this? He would damn well try.

He leaned forward, tentatively giving the cockhead a lick. Sylvain jolted upright and looked down at him. “You… you don’t have to do that Fe. It’s ok,” he said, pulling gently upwards on Felix’s hair.

“Do you hate it?” Felix asked and Sylvain’s mouth dropped open.

“Well, of course not. I just don’t want you to feel like you have to… you know.”

“I WANT to Sylvain, just tell me what to do,” Felix said, pulling back against Sylvain’s hand in his hair, and wrapping his mouth around Sylvain.

Sylvain groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head. Felix looked up as he sucked, watching his every movement. “Oh Gods, you don’t have to do much Fe. Just relax. I’m so close already. You’re so good.” His hand curled through Felix’s hair again. Felix grabbed Sylvain’s hand and encouragingly moved it up and down along with his head.

Felix relaxed as much as he could, until he felt Sylvain’s cockhead in his throat. Felix curled his toes, fighting his gag-reflex with every ounce of his strength. Sylvain began moving with Felix, his hand pulling Felix’s hair until his scalp burned, pushing him deeper. Tears pooled at the edges of Felix’s eyes as he moaned around Sylvain’s cock, Sylvain was coming apart in his mouth. Felix stared up at him, Sylvain’s eyes wide and dark and piercing into him. Felix was doing this to him, Sylvain was coming undone because of HIM. Sylvain whimpered, “I’m gon…. Gonna cum… fe…” and he tried to pull Felix away. Felix grabbed his arm and pulled him deeper, choking as Sylvain squirted his cum down his throat.

Sylvain pulled out, staring at Felix in awe and rubbing his hair and shoulders gently. “Fuck Fe. Fuck.”

Felix wiped the tears from his eyes and the salty, bitter cum from his lips. “What did you expect? I’m not going to be outdone by you, Gautier. I’m your soulmate, after all, aren’t I?”

Sylvain crushed him tightly into a hug and they lay beside each other, exactly where they should be.

**Author's Note:**

> my first E rated thingy, hope it's ok??


End file.
